


I Win

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Language, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ryan get competitive and try to see who can hold out the longest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

You have to admit, you feel way more relaxed lately then you have in awhile. Things are going great with Ryan. It still wasn’t public knowledge, but you’re not naive. You know it will be eventually, but you’re enjoying the privacy while you can.

“Alright, cockbites,” you say as Kdin points the camera at you. “It’s time for another heist.”

Your time had come. Due to RTX and schedules, your heist shoot had been moved around a bit, but now it was time. You’re standing in a conference room, your GTA map on the wall. You nod to Lindsay and she hands everyone an envelope. “Okay, we’ve had a shit ton of bad luck in the past with heists,” you say.

“Mine went well,” Michael says with a shrug. The others boo him and the throw random things at him.

“Each of you has an envelope. Your instructions are inside. Now, before you open them, you have a choice,” you say. “You can switch them around and trade. But, as soon as you open the envelope, that’s it. You have to follow those instructions. Got it?”

The guys nod and immediately begin switching with each other. Ryan looks at you questioningly but you give me a small shake of your head. The envelope he has was handed to him on purpose. He gets the message and when Ray asks for a trade says, “No. You know what, I’m keeping mine.”

Of course the guys are immediately suspicious.

“You can’t backstab us!” Geoff immediately exclaims.

“Yeah, Michael did that already,” Jack puts in. “No repeats.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you say. “And it’s my heist, so shut the fuck up and listen…”

You give them the rest of the instructions they need as a group before you dismiss them to begin the actual heist. Lindsay is sitting in for Gavin and things actually start off going as planned. Your goal is to hit two banks at the same time. Ambitious but, it’s all good fun. Per usual, you begin with a shopping montage.

“So, can we say our instructions out loud or-?” Jack asks.

“No,” you say. “You need to keep your instructions to yourself.”

“They better not all say the same thing,” Michael says. “I’m gonna be pissed if they do.”

“If they all said the same thing I wouldn’t have had to use envelopes, genius,” you say.

“Fair point,” Ryan says.

“Of course you agree with her!” Michael exclaims.

“If he knows what’s good for him he’ll agree with her,” Geoff says.  

“If he ever wants to have sex again,” Ray says. “Am I right? Eh?”

You roll your eyes as Lindsay says, “Hey just because he agrees with her, doesn’t mean she has to give him sex. But you know, it helps.”

“Considering they can’t keep their hands off each other, I don’t think it matters if he agrees with her on things or not,” Jack jokes.

“You calling me a slut, Pattillo?” you ask.

“You both are sluts!” Jack answers. You all laugh.

“Hey don’t include me in this,” Ryan says. “She’s the one who can’t keep her hands off me.”

“Booooooo,” you and Lindsay say in unison.

“Yeah, okay, Ryan,” you add. “Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

“What are you trying to say?” he asks smirking.

“You really don’t want me to list examples of you begging in front of our friends,” you tell him.

“I kind of do,” Ray throws in. 

“Please don’t,” Geoff asks, sounding very much like a father who is hearing too much information about his kids. You wonder if he often feels this way.

“I’m with Geoff,” Michael adds.

Ryan glances over at you. “You wanna make this a bet?” he asks.

The guys let out a chorus of “Ohhhss”.

“Bring it, Haywood,” you say. “Terms?”

“Whoever caves first loses,” he says. “Simple as that.”

“Ok wait, what you do mean by ‘caves’,” Jack asks. “Just so the rules are clear on both sides.”

“Who ever begs for sex first loses,” you clarify.

“Sure you can restrain yourself?” Ryan teases.

“I’m not the one who usually begs.”

The rooms explodes with laughter and jeers as Ryan’s ears turn a shade of pink. He glares at you playfully. “Oh you are so going down.”

You smirk back. “Actually no, I won’t be,” you say. “‘Cuz I’m not a quitter.”

The laughter is so contagious you join in, but soon the shopping montage is over and the heist begins. It goes mostly according to plan. Everyone follows their instructions which leads them to an airfield where you all are going to escape with the money. But Ryan follows his instructions too and after faking his death, takes himself off the map, and murders whoever is left.

Then the two of you fly into the sunset with the money.

By the end of the day, you almost forget about the bet. It’s Friday and you are happy for the weekend. It is the first weekend in awhile you don’t have work or other plans. You are looking forward to lounging by the pool with a cool drink in your hand. Ryan is going to come by to mow the lawn and spend the weekend with you. As you’re gathering your things to head out, he stops by your desk.

“Dinner tonight?” he asks.

“Sure,” you say. “Hope you don’t mind pizza, because I’m not cooking.”

“No problem,” he says, pulling you into his arms. “I’m more interested in dessert.” He leans in to place a kiss on your neck.

“Does this mean you’re giving in?” you tease.

He looks at you blankly for a second before understanding passes across his face. “You know, I completely forgot about that,” he chuckles. “Let’s both agree that I win and forget it.”

“Whoa, whoa,” you say, gently pushing him away when he tries to kiss you again. “Why do you win?”

He shrugs. “Because it’s going to happen,” he says. “We both know you can’t keep your hands off me.” He’s smirking at you like he always does when he’s messing with you.

You step back so you’re no longer touching. “We’re doing this bet,” you say. “And you’re going to lose.”

“You sure you want to do this?” he asks, taking a step forward so he’s occupying your personal space. “We’re supposed to have a nice weekend together. We don’t want to spoil it by not having sex.”

“Then forfeit,” you say with a sickly sweet smile.

He grins back. “This is going to be fun.”

\---

You are holding up better than you thought you would. The evening goes by relatively quietly. It’s actually nice just to spend time in each other’s company just talking and watching TV. You think you can keep this up for awhile. Until you both head up for bed.

You’re pulling back the top sheet when he takes off his shirt. Your eyes are immediately drawn to his chest and your fingers ache to trace the outline of his slight muscle. Your eyes follow his happy trail downwards before you come to your senses and look away before he can notice.

You strip down to your underwear. You don’t see the point in sleeping in clothes. You always get too hot when you do.

“You’re mean.”

You turn around to find Ryan waiting for you in bed. His eyes are roaming your body appreciatively. You climb into bed. “I’m just getting comfortable,” you say, turning off the lamp on your nightstand. The room is plunged into darkness and you both shift to get comfortable. When you finally find a nice spot, you feel a hand slide across the bed and across your chest.

Ryan pulls you to him and leans in for a kiss in the dark.

“Are you giving in?” you ask before his lips can find yours.

“No,” he says. “Just giving you a goodnight kiss.”

His mouth is gentle and warm. It immediately strokes the fire within you and you feel your body ache once more. You respond to his kiss enthusiastically, your hands tracing patterns on his chest. You’re pressed against him and can feel his erection begin to poke into your stomach. When he pulls away, you are so tempted to take hold of him and not let go until you're both sweaty and satisfied. But you don’t.

Instead you turn over on your side and scoot back into his lap so that he’s spooning you. His erection is now pressed against your back, but you know it’s bothering him more than you. You know this because he lets out a frustrated noise. 

“Are we really going to do this?” he asks, annoyance evident in his voice. You wonder if his kiss was an attempt to get you to cave.

“No, we aren’t going to do anything,” you say jokingly.

He shifts around a little before throwing his arm around your waist somewhat angrily. It takes you awhile to fall asleep, but you know it takes him longer.

The next morning you make sure you’re out of bed before he wakes up. Morning sex on weekends is one of your favorite past times and you want to remove the temptation. He must be tired because by the time he wakes up, it’s almost noon and you’re already lounging by the pool. You’ve chosen your skimpiest bikini and you know it does what you want it to when Ryan stops and stares at you.

“Just admit defeat and we can touch each other again,” you say cheekily.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head defiantly. “No, you wanted to follow through with this bet, so we’re going to follow through,” he says gruffly.

An hour later he’s mowing the lawn while you try to get some sun by the pool. You’re happy you’re wearing sunglasses so he can’t see that you’re really checking him out. Something about seeing him sweaty and working is stirring those feelings inside you again. However, it could also be because you haven’t had sex in almost 24-hours. 

When he stops to take his shirt off you practically start drooling. He’s not tan since work keeps him inside, but soon his pale skin is slightly red from the sun and droplets of sweat are making their way down his toned arms and chest.

If you don’t look away, you’re going to jump him.

You remove your sunglasses and decide to go for a swim. You try to put Ryan out of your mind as you take off your flip-flops and dive into the pool. The cool water feels amazing against your overheated skin. You come up for air briefly before taking a few laps along the length of the pool, gliding through the cool water almost silently.

When you finally stop to catch your breath, Ryan has stopped mowing and he’s staring at you again.

You’re wet and your bikini is tight against your skin.

You hear him curse before he abandons the lawn mower and marches over, coming to a stop at the steps that lead into the pool.

“Can I help you?” you ask with a cheeky smirk. You swim over to stairs and stand in the water so he can see how much your bikini is sticking to your wet body.

He stares unblinkingly for a moment before he swears and strips the rest of his clothes off. He comes down the steps towards you, a hungry look in his eyes. His skin is hot as he grabs you and pulls you to his chest, kissing you greedily. You respond with the same enthusiasm, wrapping your arms around his neck.

His hands disappear underwater and immediately begin fumbling with the ties to your bathing suit bottoms.

At this you pull away. “You know the rules,” you say in a low voice, pulling away slightly. “You have to beg.”

Ryan glares and mashes his bottom lip between his teeth. His erection is pressed against your leg and you reach down and gently take it into your hand. It feels hot and cold at the same time and the water makes your movements quicker and more fluid. When you begin to stroke he groans and his forehead falls to your shoulder. “Fuck,” he swears. “Fine. Please? For fuck's sake, _please?_ ”

Good enough.

You push him to the steps until he’s sitting and pulling you onto his lap. He holds your hips with both hands, angles just the right way, then slides into you in one quick motion. You both grunt. He lifts you up before bringing you back down again and again and again. Your hands grip him tightly, not wanting him to let go or stop moving inside of you.

Your lips are tasting each other’s hungrily and the water is splashing all around you. You can barely feel it as the fire that races through your body begins to consume you. He looks like he’s racing to the finish line faster than you are. His face is a mask of concentration as he stares deep into your eyes, those blue orbs piercing yours so fiercely you feel like he can see right into your soul…

When it’s over, you both lay on the pool steps, enjoying the cool water and trying to catch your breath.

Eventually you place a soft kiss on his bare chest and look up at him. “I win,” you say smugly.

“If you tell anyone I caved, you are so dead,” Ryan says. 

You laugh. “Your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
